An Ironic Destiny
by MyMuseThyNameIsTwilight
Summary: Set Post-Twilight, Pre-New Moon. The Cullens adopted Bella after Victoria killed Charlie and Renee. What started as a normal, Cullen family night soon became the beginning of Bella's true destiny. What will Edward think? How will this affect their lives? ON TEMP HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Twilight, yadda, yadda, yadda.**

**I've had this idea for a while now and it's been writing itself into TTMOAS and making me rethink the whole plot and its driving me freakin CRAZY!**

**This is totally and completely unbeta'd. It's all me! :)**

**Please review and tell me if I should continue this story or not. Thank you guys!**

**Chapter 1: The Changing of a Life**

**BPOV**

As I snuggled into Edward's side in the living room, surrounded by the rest of the Cullens, I couldn't help but wonder what I had ever done to deserve them in my life. I mean, honestly, they were the kindest people there could possibly ever be.

I mean, during my recovery from the attack, at least one of them had been with me at all times, waiting on me hand and foot. I tried not to ask for much, but I had to admit, I grew to love all of them even more during my recovery. Even Rosalie. One night, she had stayed up with me and told me the story of her human life and why she was so bitter towards me. We had ended up resolving most of our issues and in the morning, she left being almost as good of a friend to me as Alice.

After Charlie and Renee had been killed by James's mate, Victoria, Carlisle and Esme had officially adopted me as one of their own. I was officially Bella McCarty, the sister of Emmett McCarty. Edward and Alice had taken the Cullen name, and Jasper and Rosalie kept Hale. That way, we could all be with our respective partners without raising eyebrows. Well, _more _eyebrows, that is.

I sighed in contentment, drawing eyes pair of eyes in the room away from the movie we were watching and on to me.

Edward's hand squeezed my shoulder lightly as he whispered in my ear, "Are you alright, love?" I honestly didn't know why he had whispered. Everyone could obviously hear us _and _they were watching with an almost creepy focus.

I smiled gently as tilted my head back to look him in the eye. I put a hand on his cheek, and he leaned into it as I said, "Yeah, I'm fi-" I gasped as pain shot through me. I hunched in on myself, trying to squelch the pain coursing through my veins. It felt like liquid fire, scorching me from the inside and sizzling my nerves. It was what I _knew_ vampire venom felt like.

The noise of the movie cut off as Edward grabbed me in his arms and sprinted upstairs, laying me on his black leather couch. He knelt and took my hand, staying out of the way as Carlisle began looking me over thoroughly. I had a feeling that whatever was happening to me wasn't something inside Carlisle's realm of experience and knowledge.

The fire seemed to be searching for something, spreading through my whole body. After a few minutes, all of the flames and pain in my body zeroed in on my back. From halfway down, to the base of my neck, there was no feeling, but also not numbness. It was… dead. If I didn't know better, I'd say that area of my body wasn't there anymore. I could see Carlisle's and Edward's lips moving, I just couldn't hear the words they spoke.

Just as I began to relax into my limbo of sorts, the flames returned with a vengeance. More intense than ever, they continued for a few minutes without a break, taking my breath away. I buried my face in the soft, sleek leather of the couch, just in case any screams escaped me. When the pain finally receded, leaving my body as it had been this morning, I cautiously looked up and was met with seven stunned faces.

They were all staring at my back, mouths opening and closing like fish out of water. I carefully moved my arms and legs to see if I could move yet. After feeling no pain, I slowly stood up. I felt like I was floating, like I was weightless.

Feeling a little perturbed by their stares, I warily walked over to the full length on the back of Edwards's en suite bathroom door. What I saw in the reflective glass shocked me to the bone.

I let out a small shriek. "Son of a bronco!"

**Sooooo? Whatcha think? Please review and tell me what you liked, didn't like, and whether or not I should continue this story. Thanks Guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Finally! I own Twilight! *chuckles evilly while wringing hands***

**Stephanie Meyer: Oh no you don't! *slaps me across the face***

**Me: Ow! Who knew typing could make you that strong? **

**Stephanie Meyer: Take that you psychopath! *runs away waving hands over head and whistling show tunes***

**Me: Uh huh… I'M the psychopath. Oh well. I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**B.T.W: Sorry this is so late, but I'm posting two chapters for this and one for The True Meaning of Army Strong. The third chapter of this story should be up by 9 o'clock. I don't see any EPOVs in the future for this story, but if you really, really want one, tell me why in a review. Thanks for your support, and please review! **

**Chapter 2: Are You Real?**

**BPOV**

The creature in the mirror was gorgeous. Simply stunning. Her mahogany hair cascaded down to her waist in soft, thick waves. Her wide eyes were a magnificent shade of turquoise, dancing in the light from the table lamps. Her full, plump lips were a glossy candy apple red. Her flawless skin was a perfect shade of ivory, gleaming in the faint light the lamps provided. Any teenage girl would kill for that face, for that breathtaking beauty.

But the most stunning thing about her? The wings that arched gracefully from her back, the feathers were all white, even and shimmering; like a vampire in the sun. It was me. My heartbeat thudded heavily in my ears, albeit very slowly. My feet were hovering three inches above the ground. _That _must be why I felt so light.

I raised my hand to my face and touched my lips. The woman in the mirror did as well.

"Ho-ly crow." I said simply. I turned around and flinched when my wings hit the door. I guess I would have to be extra careful with them. When I was facing my family, they were all staring at me like I had grown a second head. Yeah, I had wings now, but they didn't need to look at me like I was a mutant.

Edward's stare was scaring me the most. It was blank; like he was looking straight through me, like it had been before he left when James was tracking me. I lifted my hand waved it back and forth in front of his face slowly. "Edward? You okay?"

His eyes focused on me and he tried to put his hands on my shoulders, but they went right through them. I gasped, when his hands had passed through me, it had felt like a million little pinpricks.

"Bella! What the-?" He stopped talking when I began rising into the air. I had already been floating a little, but I was slowly going upwards. One foot, then two, until I was five feet in the air. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were jumping to grab my ankles, but their hands just kept going through me. My head reached the ceiling, but instead of colliding, it went right through.

I was officially panicking. What the heck was happening to me? As I rose through the roof of the whole house and continued upwards, I heard a shout from the ground. "Bella!" I looked down to see the Cullens on the lawn staring up at me, floating through the rain, into the night.

I didn't know if I would ever see them again, so I opened my mouth and shouted, "I love you!" I wasn't worried about anyone else hearing, the Cullen's house was just too far from everything for any human to possibly overhear.

O.O.O.O. (2 hours later)

Wow. The past two hours had been insane. After steadily rising for about a half-hour, I was in Heaven. Literally. I met God, and He explained everything to me. What had happened, why it had, and what I was meant to do for all of eternity. He had explained powers to me I didn't even know I had received. He had made me immortal, just like the Cullens. He had stopped my heart, and taken the 'taste' out of my blood, so it would no longer be painful for them to be around me. He had made my body require animal blood to replenish my energy. After he was sure that I was ready to begin my new duties, He sent me back to Earth.

I hurtled towards the ground, about as fast as Edward could run. The Cullen's house came into view, as did the seven vampires standing where they had been when I disappeared. At the angle I was falling, I was going to land in the river, and at my current speed, I was going to hit _hard_. Alice's head lifted first, and the others quickly followed. Their faces read pure shock, and even a bit of astonishment.

I hit the water like a cannon ball, sending a mini-tidal wave spraying towards them. When I hit the bottom, all the air whooshed out of my lungs. Even though I technically no longer needed the air, I gasped on reflex. Water gushed down my throat, choking me. I planted my feet on the bottom and pushed, launching myself out of the water, and landed in front of the Cullens.

I didn't want our first interaction since my return to be me spewing river water on them, so I turned and coughed it up. It burned a bit coming up, but I just wasn't used to not needing air. When I straightened up and turned back to them, they were all looking at me with fear in their eyes. Why would they fear me? Oh, right; my wings and halo. I remembered how He had told me to tuck them away, so I closed my eyes and did just that.

When I reopened them, Edward was right in front of me staring into my eyes. He reached one hand out, almost tentatively, to stroke my cheek. When his hand met my flesh, he gasped, whether it was from my cold skin-the same temperature as his-, or because his hand didn't go through me.

"Are you real?" he whispered, so quietly I wouldn't have been able to hear him before my transformation.

I placed my hand over his, leaned into his touch, and met his eyes as I said with firm conviction, "Yes, baby. I'm very, very real."

**Please review and vote in the poll on my profile! I really need your opinions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight. Still hate the reminder.**

**I never reply to reviews, but please know that I read and appreciate each and every one! You guys are the reason I continue to write, so thank you!**

**B.T.W: If I don't get at least 10 reviews for this chapter, I will most likely take the story down. I NEED your feedback! I know I'm asking a lot, but I have faith in you guys!**

**Chapter 3: What If I'm The Bad Guy?**

**BPOV**

We sat in the living room for the second time that night, Edward at my side, his arm around my waist. He had refused to lose physical contact with me. I think he was scared that if he let go, I would disappear again.

"So, Bella." Carlisle began as he paced the room. "Where did you go?" he looked at me, hands clasped behind his back as he paced, awaiting my answer.

"Ummm." I was nervous about telling them. Edward didn't even believe he had a soul, how would he take the fact that I had been in Heaven? "I went to Heaven." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

The room froze. Carlisle stopped pacing, Edward's hand stopped its soothing circles on my back. Heads turned to face me as slowly and steadily as a scene from an exorcist movie.

"Carlisle," Edward said slowly. "I think she's hallucinating. Can you check to see if she's coherent please?"

I elbowed him in the ribs, rolled my eyes, and sighed. I knew the barrage of questions Carlisle was going to ask, as I had been incoherent-and received these questions-more times than I cared to speak of. "My name's Isabella Marie McCarty. Today is the third of August. We're in our home in Denali, Alaska. Your names are: Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Emmett McCarty, and Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Edward Cullen. My eyes are turquoise, and _yes_ I know that isn't relevant but I think they're pretty."

Carlisle made me stand up and smile so he could check my throat, and I was like, _what the crap? _But he's a doctor, so who am I to judge? "Well, son, she appears to be fine. How about we let Bella finish before drawing our own conclusions?"

"Yes. Why don't we let Bella finish before assuming she's crazy, hmmm?" I asked sarcastically.

Edward grudgingly nodded and pulled me back into his side, tighter than before. I clasped my hands in front of me and told them of my little 'field trip'. When I finished, Carlisle said, "I still don't understand, Bella. What are you? What happened to you?"

When he said, 'What are you?' Edward growled, his chest rumbled and had it been quieter, I would have said it was a purr.

"Frankly said, I'm an angel. More specifically; a guardian angel." I had just finished explaining when I heard His voice in my head. _Tell them, child. You are meant to protect them for eternity. Show them their families. Make them happy with your gifts. _I nodded and murmured softly, "Yes, Father. As you wish." The Cullens looked at me like I had lost it, but I didn't care.

Edward broke the awkwardness by chuckling. I looked at him, question all over my face. "You see, love, I've always seen you as an angel. So the fact that you are an _actual_ angel really doesn't surprise me all that much." He said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

I looked down at my hands, debating whether to tell them about my powers, or simply show them. "But what if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?" I asked in a small voice, quoting Edward from the Forks high cafeteria. "I'm not an angel of mercy. My job is to eliminate any threat that comes anywhere near my assigned family. You are my family, and I _will _protect you, no matter the cost."

Esme stood up, coming over to me to hug me tightly. "Bella, my beautiful daughter," she choked out and I knew that if she could cry, she would be.

I hugged her back, and whispered inn her ear, "Hey, hey, it's okay. Just breathe, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Ever." I pulled back and she smiled appreciatively.

I was about to turn back around to show the family my gifts when I felt it. I didn't know what it was; I just knew I had to eradicate it. It was a threat, and it needed to be destroyed.

My body shifted into a low crouch and a low growl passed my lips as my wings and halo popped into place. I saw the family staring at me in alarm, but I couldn't relax. My vision fogged over in a red haze, and my lips pulled back over my teeth as a feral snarl tore through my lips. Whatever it was, it was getting way too close.

"Stay here. Something's coming, and I don't want you anywhere near it." I snapped, darting into the night, toward whatever was posing a threat to my family.

**Le gasp! Whatever could the threat be? Only 10 reviews will tell… *skips off humming Dangerous by Kardinal Offishall***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just the plot of this story. I'm making no profit off of this, it's just for fun.**

**Soooo… What is the 'threat' that needs to be destroyed? Y'allz iz aboutz toz findz outz! Sorry, just went all ghetto for a sec there. I'm better now, so I have a lil favor to ask… READ AND REVIEW ALL STORIES BY xoxoSoftballTwihard28xoxo she's soo talented (in my opinion) and grossly under reviewed. **

**Chapter 4: You Did WHAT?**

**BPOV**

I charged into the clearing on the south side of the house, about 75 feet from the actual building. Wonderful. If they could see this far out, they would be able to see what was going down through the glass wall.

My musings were interrupted when a figure burst through the trees, knocking me to the ground. Victoria. I heard a faint series of gasps, which told me that they _had _in fact, heard and were planning to intervene. I concentrated, and they froze in place. Perfect. I had the ability to freeze my family in place, but I wished I could use it on enemies as well. Especially when they were pinning me to the ground. I used my knees to push her off of me and rolled us over, so I had the upper hand.

She reached up and gripped my hair in her fist, using it to hurl me face-first into a nearby Douglass Fir. I may have new powers, but that didn't make me a brilliant fighter in any way, shape, or form. She twisted my left arm behind my back at an angle nothing should be able to bend, using the extra leverage to literally burrow my face into the bark. If felt like sandpaper being scraped along my skin. It made me idly wonder why He hadn't made me indestructible, like the Cullens.

All of a sudden, pain screamed through my body, starting at my left shoulder. It was even worse than my transformation. I heard a shrill voice screaming in pain, then I realized that it was me. She had ripped my arm from the socket and it was now whistling through the air towards the house.

I snarled as rage filled me, fueling my energy. I whipped around and threw my body on top of hers, knocking her to the ground. I knew lacking an arm would make this harder the longer I prolonged, so I just bit the bullet, so to speak. I snapped my teeth across her neck, the tendons standing out with the exertion of her thrashing. There was that horrible sound of shredding metal, then it was over. My senses were telling me that there was still a threat in the area, but they shut up as the fire devoured her dissembled body.

I ran a perimeter of the house, ascertaining its safety, as well as that of those inside. I removed my hold on the Cullens so they could move again. They must have been so confused, not knowing why they couldn't move.

As soon as I let up, I heard someone shout, "Emmett! You idiot!" and a hiss followed by a series of little _pops_. A smell filtered through the air, permeating it with the scent of burnt… _me._

I sprinted back to the house and ducked through the giant hole in the glass wall, probably put there by my severed arm. Everyone was standing in a semi-circle around Emmett, but when they heard me come in, they spun around to face me.

They gasped as their eyes zeroed in on my left shoulder/arm socket area. "Bella," Edward gasped, his eyes wide with horror.

I held his hands in my right as I said, "I'm fine, it just stings a little bit. I'll be better when I fuse my arm back on. So where did it end up landing?"

They all exchanged uneasy glances before turning their stares on Emmett. Edward spoke up, his voice unusually harsh. "You wanna tell her, Em?"

"Tell me what?" I asked curiously. Why was Edward being so weird? Was it his time of the month? Wait, never mind, vampires couldn't get their periods. **(A/N: note that I didn't say "men couldn't get periods", I said, "vampires couldn't get periods" just a little fun at Edward's somewhat manly expense. LMFAO) **

Emmett began stuttering and I knew I wasn't going to like his answer. He was normally so carefree, if he was this troubled, it must have been bad. "Well, ya see, Bells, I could have maybe, possibly, thrown your arm in the fire." His voice got smaller the more he said and by the end, I was straining to hear him.

"Wait, what? Could you repeat yourself please? I think my brain just died for a sec there." I asked incredulously, fury beginning to seep in slowly. "I could have sworn for a second there that you said you threw my arm into the fire."

He was clearly uncomfortable as he said, "You would be right, cause I did." while staring at the floor, not meeting my eyes.

I had been trying to control my temper, but before I knew it, I blew up. "WHAT? You did WHAT with my arm? Did you take even a nanosecond to, oh, I don't know, SMELL IT? It was a part of my freakin body!"

"I'm sorry, Bells. I really am…" he trailed off, finally meeting my eyes. I could see the sincerity in them, making it impossible to stay mad at him.

I sighed heavily, wiping my right hand across my face, wincing when it pulled at the skin pulled loose by the bark. "Well, you're lucky I can grow it back, I'll tell you that right now. But I'd better get started, cause it takes forever, is extremely painful, and it takes a lot out of me. I don't want to leave you guys unprotected for any longer then purely necessary."

I turned towards the stairs before I heard Esme's soft, sweet, lilting voice. "Thank you, Bella. Our angel." I simply nodded my head, too weak for much anything else.

"Love?" Edward asked cautiously, putting his hand on my right wrist. "Do you want me to come and stay with you?"

I shook my head desperately, ignoring the pain that tore through my body and whispered, "No… can't…. you'll…too much… pain…" I couldn't say it right, but I didn't want him to have to suffer like I would. He'd been through more than his fair share of turmoil in his life.

I flew up the stairs, too drained to walk, and headed to Edward's room, and his plush black couch.

**Ta-daa! *waves hands frantically in a jazzy manner* Sooooooo… Should I get my schmexy vampire to protect me from your angry mobs, or have I evaded them this time? Tell me in a review, cause believe it or not, even one does make me feel good… I'd just like to get more to feel even better!**


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

AN: SORRY FOR THIS, BUT IT IS IMPORTANT SO READ! MyMuseThyNameIsTwilight here. Just wanted to let all of you know that xoxoSoftballTwihard28xoxo and I are starting a new fan fiction account that we are doing together. We are super excited that we are getting to write together and we are hoping you are too. Also this **doesn't mean** that we are abandoning our original accounts. Our account will be named xoxoStupidShinyBatOwnersxoxo . At least one story will be posted in the near future. Thanks for sticking with us!

MyMuseThyNameIsTwilight and xoxoSoftballTwihard28xoxo!


End file.
